Crying Tears of Flame
by Kanojo Miseru-to Kurai
Summary: Chapter 18 up! My first fic on FF.net, but still a classic. Our young hero Trunks wanders into the woods one day, only to find someone that will change his life fovever. But, can he ever help her forget her past? Only time will tell.
1. In the Beginning

Hey all! my first fic, and I'm scared to death. this may be depressing to all you T/P and T/M fans (which I am! T/P rocks!!!) but he needs a girl his age. She's gonna deal with a lot of tough issues, but I'm sure you can handle it : )  
  
Pan: WHAT??!!! he gets a DIFFERENT girl?!  
  
Yes Pan, another girl  
  
Pan: WHY??!!  
  
Because Pan, that's how life is.  
  
Pan: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!  
  
I know Pan!!!!!  
  
Goten: Are you picking on my niece?  
  
No, I'm just letting her know that she can't always have what she wants.  
  
Goten: I don't care! I'll erase your story!  
  
Ok then, how about I write a little Goten/oolong lemon fic?  
  
Goten: NEVERMIND!!!!  
  
Now make me a sandwich  
  
Goten: Yes princess of all fanfics!!! whatever you want!!!  
  
Pan: WAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Now, on with the story!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hey mom!" 14 year old Trunks shouted. "I'm goin' to the woods with Goten!" The two boys ran out the door and flew off.  
  
It was the first day of summer vacation, and Trunks and Goten had just finished burning all of their old schoolwork (a/n: this is something I do EVERY summer). The lake was sparkling blue, and the sky was cloudless.  
  
They landed at their favorite place to enter the woods, the (as they called it) Cedar Chapel. It was completely overgrown with moss-covered trees. You couldn't even see the sky; just a bright green-ish color. Quite pretty, if I do say so myself.  
  
While Goten was looking around, amazed at how clean and fresh it felt, Trunks tackled him from behind. (Not like THAT...)  
  
"Ouch!" he shouted. "I'm gonna KILL you Trunks!!!!"  
  
Trunks ran like hell deep into the woods, laughing like crazy. He loved scaring the crap out of Goten like that. He jumped a small stream and continued running, while Goten, who was too mad to notice, fell in.  
  
He mentally cursed himself, and jumped back up. He started running full force towards Trunks (who, as we all know, is laughing so hard he could pass out at any given moment)  
  
All of the sudden, Trunks heard music playing. He slid to a stop, and put out his hand so Goten wouldn't knock him over. Goten, seeing his friend telling him to stop, skidded just in time to avoid hitting him.  
  
Trunks recognized the song. It was called, "For You" He liked it because it told about how hard it is to put up with one's parents. (Very difficult, Yes?)  
  
It was coming from above him. He looked up to see...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ha! An evil cliffhanger! oh well, next chap should be out real soon, unless I don't get more than 10 replies! PLEASE, for the love of fanfic, reply, or I may never write another chapter again.  
  
Goten: Here's your sandwich, oh great one  
  
What took ya? Were you making out with Bra again in my kitchen?  
  
Goten: How did you know?  
  
I have ways. Now get me some juice.  
  
Goten: Yes, oh great one!  
  
Pan: WAHHH!!! I want to be Trunks' girlfriend!!!!  
  
Shut up Pan 


	2. Up a Tree

Hi all!  
  
I would like to thank my 4 WONDERFUL reviewers!!!  
  
I decided that if other people wanna be stuck up bums, and not review, you shouldn't have to suffer!  
  
Listen, if I threw anyone off last chap, I'm sorry!  
  
I have nothing against Pan, it's just, this isn't her fic!  
  
It's MINE ALL MINE!!!!  
  
Oh, and Trunks' girlfriend, he can be yours all you want!  
  
He's just got a different girl in THIS fic, k?  
  
And I'm sorry my chappy ran a little short last time.  
  
Goten: Um, Kanojo? is there anything I can get you?  
  
Why do you ask that, Goten?  
  
Goten: No reason...  
  
YOU just wanna go to my kitchen so you can make out with Bra some more!!!  
  
Goten: HOW DO YOU KNOW ME SO WELL??!!  
  
Never mind. Go have your little smooch fest, just bring me back some aspirin.  
  
Goten: Why aspirin?  
  
Pan's giving me a headache with all her whining.  
  
Pan: WAAHHHH!!!!  
  
SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Pan: No!!! I want a part in your story!!!  
  
Fine! You can have one!  
  
Pan: YAY!!!!  
  
(little does she know, she gets to be a brat)  
  
Pan: HEY!!!!!  
  
Goten: I'm commin' for ya Bra!!!  
  
O.o  
  
******************************************************  
  
He looked up in the tree and saw a pair of green eyes just level with his.  
  
"Yikes!" he shouted and jumped backward. All this commotion scared this creature. He, or she, lost grip on the tree, and was left hanging by one ankle. Trunks could now tell that it was a girl.  
  
"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" she shouted at him. She swung right back into the tree, and hung by her knees. (a/n: this is what she was doing before she slipped)  
  
"I'm sorry." he said uneasily. "but you scared me too, what with you being in the tree and all!"  
  
"Oh well," she said sighing, "it doesn't really matter now anyway." She turned of her headphones, and set them on a branch.  
  
"I didn't know anyone else knew about this place, so I didn't really hear you comming,"she said.  
  
She jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Trunks. Now that he looked at her right side up, she was actually sort of pretty. She had emerald green eyes, short brown hair, and was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans.  
  
"I'm CJ, who are you?"  
  
"Erm...I'm, uh...what was it again? Oh! I'm Trunks."  
  
"Well, hey Trunks. Nice to meet ya," she said with a smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled like jewels. "How did you happen to notice I was over here, anyways?"  
  
"I heard your music," he explained.  
  
"Well, you probably noticed that it's not so good, right?"  
  
"Actually, I really like that song," he said. And he did, too.  
  
"Well, you've got good taste!" she complimented.  
  
"Hey Trunks....did you forget about me?!" Goten shouted.  
  
Trunks lit up like Methuselah's birthday cake. (Had to say that...)  
  
"Oh crap...sorry Goten!"  
  
Goten walked over to him, still looking quite ticked. Who wouldn't?  
  
"If you don't remember, I was about to KILL you before you came across your friend here."  
  
Trunks gulped.  
  
"Um, CJ? I'm gonna have to talk to you later...maybe tomorrow..."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then!"  
  
And he ran all the way home, with Goten close behind.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hope you all liked it! I know it wasn't all that long, but I sure tried!  
  
::Goten walks out, looking dazed::  
  
Have fun with Bra?  
  
Goten: You bet your life on it.*  
  
R & R please! 


	3. Something Deep Inside

Hi again! Here to put up another chap, cause I actually have fans who wanna read it!!!  
  
Goten: Here's your aspirin, Kano  
  
Thank you!!! *downs the whole bottle*  
  
I needed that.  
  
Goten: You wanted to see me for something?  
  
Oh yea! People are requesting that you cool it for a while...  
  
*dumps a bucket of ice water on his head*  
  
Pan: Hey!!! You splashed me!!!! WAAHHH!!!  
  
WILL YOU WAIT UNTIL THE ASPRIN KICKS IN??!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Trunks dashed to Capsule Corp. as fast as he could, but Goten was closing in. * Well, he won't give up until he wins...* he thought. So, he screeched to a halt, and Goten smashed into him (not exactly on purpose, cause stopping at THAT speed, well...).  
  
Goten fell to the ground, while Trunks went straight through a tree, breaking it in half. Of course, this didn't hurt the demi-saiyan very much. He climbed out of the splinters of wood, and laughed like crazy at the sight he saw. Goten had landed on his head, and was now bouncing around, trying to stop. (a/n: K guys, I HAD to put that in. Its been bugging me all night)  
  
He finally flipped and landed on his feet. "@&%#!!! That hurt!" he shouted. "That was pure evil Trunks!"  
  
"Well, I didn't enjoy it much, now did I?" he replied, pointing at the demolished tree. "Actually," Goten said, "I feel worse for the tree."  
  
"Oh shut up Goten. Let's just call it a draw, ok?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded. He didn't want to fall in any more creeks or bounce on his head again.  
  
"Hey Trunks?" Goten said. "It's getting pretty late. I'd better head home."  
  
"Alright, later." And with that, Goten took of towards the mountains.  
  
Trunks started walking home, (a/n: don't ask why he's walking. it just makes it all sound better) he remembered the girl up in the tree. *She was so different,* he thought. *She was like a breath of fresh air. So new and crisp and exiting...and...kinda pretty...but there was something else...she really looked happy, but I could sense a weird vibe coming from her. I don't understand...what could be going wrong for someone who seems so...well, happy?*  
  
He got to C.C and walked up to his room, and went to sleep, those thoughts tumbling around in his mind until he was so exhausted, he just passed out.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ha! That chap was longer! Yay! I did something right!  
  
Pan: Yeah, for once  
  
WHY are you being such a ...poo?!  
  
Pan: Because I can  
  
I sill like you Pan, just not when your in a bad mood  
  
Well, before I was so RUDELY interrupted,  
  
I would like to thank all of my great reviewers! You guys are great!  
  
I'm now doing a thing where you recommend a story of yours to me, and I'll read it! If it doesn't totally suck (like the one I'm writing),  
  
I'll put it up on one of my chapters, so other people might read it!  
  
Today, I'd like to recommend my 2 FAVE fics,1) Killing My Soul 2) Never Lose. Both are by my friend Pixie!!! YAY FOR HER!!!  
  
Oh, and on another note, AUTUMN!!! If you're reading this, and you submit ONE bad review...I'll set you up with GOTEN!!!  
  
Goten: BUT I'M WITH BRA!!! I DON'T WANNA GO OUT WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!!  
  
You had better hope and pray that she doesn't diss my story then.  
  
Goten: PLEASE AUTUMN NOOO!!!!!  
  
*dumps more ice water on his head*  
  
Goten: THANKS AUTUMN!!! NOW IM ALL WET & COLD!!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
note: K, you probably won't read this, but its St. Patrick's day, and I'm Irish, so my entire house smells like corn beef! I'm drooling at the thought...nummers... 


	4. Morning at the Briefs'

Pan: I have now taken over this fic!!!  
  
Trunks: What did you do to Kanojo?  
  
Pan: Oh hi Trunkies! You missed me, didn't you?  
  
Trunks: Lay off Pan!  
  
Pan: But Trunkies, I thought you loved me!  
  
Trunks: When did I ever say that?  
  
Pan: Don't try to hide it, Trunks! Why else did you come here?  
  
Trunks: Making sure you didn't kill her!  
  
Pan: She's locked in the closet, and I won't let her out!  
  
*Kanojo ki blasts the door open*  
  
PAN!!!!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Trunks woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. He had been up forever thinking about CJ. He still couldn't figure her out.  
  
"Oh well," he thought, "It's not like I NEED to know."  
  
He climbed out of bed, threw on a pair of baggy jeans, (something inside of me wants to say "parachute pants," so...there ya go, mind!) and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
"Well Trunks," Bulma said, "YOU sure look tired! Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Too much thinking...bad for health," he said sleepily. I must agree with him.  
  
"Thinkin' about girls, Trunks?" an 11 year old Bra asked slyly. (XD That sounds too funny!)  
  
*How does she know me so well?* he thought.  
  
"Oh shut up Bra."  
  
"Ha! I was right!"  
  
"Brat"  
  
All of the sudden, He heard a song on the radio. It was the same one that CJ had been listening to.  
  
"Hey Mom?"  
  
"Yea Trunks?"  
  
"Could you turn that up, please?"  
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Sure Trunks."  
  
::To my mother, to my father  
  
It's your son or it's your daughter  
  
Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?  
  
Should I turn this up for you?  
  
I sit locked inside my head  
  
Remembering everything you've said  
  
This silence gets us nowhere!  
  
Gets us nowhere way too fast!  
  
The silence is what kills me  
  
I need someone here to help me  
  
But you don't know how to listen  
  
And let me make my decisions  
  
All your insults and your curses make  
  
me feel like I'm not a person  
  
And I feel like I am nothing but  
  
you made me so do something  
  
'Cause I'm fucked up because you are  
  
Need attention, attention you couldn't give  
  
I sit here locked inside my head  
  
Remembering everything you've said  
  
This silence get us nowhere!  
  
Gets us nowhere way to fast...::  
  
Bulma just stared. "What the heck was THAT?" she thought.  
  
(a/n: awesome song, but parents think you need SERIOUS help when they hear you listening to it. Don't ask how I know...)  
  
Trunks finished his breakfast and was about to go back to his room, when he got an idea. CJ might be out in the woods again! He quickly ran out the door and headed for the woods.  
  
"Momma, has Trunks gone crazy?" asked Bra.  
  
"I don't know Bra, I really don't know."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
PAN!!!!!!  
  
Pan: Um...hi?  
  
*Pan starts running*  
  
YEAH, YOU'D BETTER RUN!!!  
  
Trunks: Thank god. I couldn't take another minute of her.  
  
Anyway, r&r please! flames are accepted, cause it's a learning process!  
  
Oh, and before I forget, Pixie's fics have been updated!!!  
  
Read them!!! 


	5. So We Meet Again part 1

I feel your pain. I'm BACK!!! AHHH!!!!!  
  
Oh, and for all of you who want to know, the second Pan steps back into my house, she dies.  
  
Now, I want you all to know that there are gonna be a bunch of songs in this fic, and anyone who objects, I leave you with this:  
  
...You suck  
  
******************************************************  
  
Trunks ran for the woods as fast as he could. "I hope she's there. I really want to see her again!" he thought. He almost forgot to jump the stream in his excitement.  
  
When he was a couple yards away from the tree, he heard music again. But this time it wasn't from a cd. It was someone singing! He looked just a little higher, and saw who it was. CJ! (like there was any doubt in your mind) He lowered himself to the ground and listened...  
  
"I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light..."  
  
Trunks looked up at the tree, amazed. "Woah, she's pretty good!" He took one step backward, and-SNAP! There went a twig.  
  
CJ's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."  
  
***************************************************  
  
K, I know that was REALLY short, but this is just part 1! If I get a review or 2, I'll have part 2 out today!  
  
Oh, by the way...YAY!!! Pixie called me her hero!!! YEAH!!! 


	6. Why I Cry My Tears of Fire

Hi all! I took got an idea for a new part of the story, so you won't see part 2 for a while.  
  
Sorry I haven't put out a new chappy lately. I was kinda busy...  
  
Goten: By busy, do you mean going to see Time Machine with Trunks?  
  
TRAITOR!!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!!!!  
  
Goten: Oops..  
  
*Hits him over the head with her hardcover copy of Harry Potter 4*  
  
Goten: OWWWW!!!!!!! That's the big one!!!!!  
  
Trunks: Ha ha! Aww, poor Goten!  
  
Goten: I feel worse for you! YOU'RE the one who went out with SV!  
  
Goten: Oops...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
K, for anyone who's paid attention...*eyes you suspiciously*...there's some sort of a pain inside of CJ. This will help clear things up, AND IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!!!!! (it's told by her)  
  
*My so-called family never understood me, and they never will. My real father was a very kind man, and I loved him with all of my heart. He was my best friend, always there for me. My mother was a kind woman with a soft smile. Life was good. I had friends, my family, and all the love I would ever need. I thought I had the perfect life, until one day, when I was about 9 years old...  
  
"CJ honey?" my dad asked, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure dad, what is it?" I asked cheerfully. My dad probably wanted to ask me about why I had been sent home early for punching a boy's two front teeth out. He HAD deserved it...  
  
"CJ...this is really hard to say..."  
  
Tears were welling up in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, I became scared. I knew it was bad news. My Dad was never good with bad news, and he NEVER cried.  
  
"Sweetie, it's mom."  
  
"Really?! What's wrong? Is she sick? Does she need a doctor?"  
  
He shook his head. "Your mother...she...she's going to...have a baby."  
  
My heart turned to stone.  
  
"Does that mean...?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"NO! She can't!" I yelled. He immediately pulled me into a strong hug, as I cried on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I never wanted it to come to this."  
  
I saw the tears running down his cheeks.  
  
You see, they had created a new law for us Saiyans. Because the officials were so afraid that a group of us would try to take over, only one child was allowed in each family. If another were to be born, the older child would be sent to live with another family, where they would not be trained to fight, or learn to tap into their powers.  
  
This is where my so-called family came in. The city chose for me to live with a very strict man and woman who didn't care for me one bit. I was abused whenever I put a toe out of line. In other words, frequently.  
  
When I was 13, I started realizing that I was the only girl my age in my area who craved any sort of adventure, thrill, something other than just my boring life. The other girls hated me. I never had any friends. Save for one. His name was Tyler, and he was just like me. He craved adventure, he wanted to get away from the humdrum life he was leading. One day he told me, "There's no place for people with dreams here. I'm off to make my own destiny."  
  
I never saw him again after that day.  
  
Then I finally realized it. Tyler had been right. There was so much more to life than what I had. I needed to experience all that the world had to offer. I ran away one night, soon after Tyler had disappeared. Just packed a few things and left. No one ever came looking.  
  
I kept going for what seemed like forever, until I found the perfect place.  
  
A forest a ways away from a big city, with an ancient looking cabin hidden by many trees. I decided to make it my own. I've been here for 8 months now, buying food and such with the money I brought with me from 'home'. I miss my real life, with my real mother and father, but that life is over. That girl died. A long time ago.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Well, while Goten tries to get his head out of the toilet, I'll talk to you!  
  
Bra: That was sad...  
  
Yes, I know, but it's really important to the story.  
  
Bra: Oh *sniff* ok...  
  
R&R everybody!!! 


	7. So We Meet Again part 2

Hi all!  
  
Yes, I know I haven't gotten a chap up in a while, but I DID get a great idea for a new part of the story!  
  
*Goten walks out with his head soaked*  
  
Finally get your head out of the toilet, eh Goten?  
  
Goten: I hate you.  
  
Well, you insulted me, so you deserved it!  
  
Goten: Grrr...  
  
Between you and Pan, I swear!  
  
CJ: Just forget about them.  
  
Hey, I didn't know YOU were in any of my side conversations!  
  
CJ: Hey, I just got bored, and I heard something about someone's head in a toilet, so, I HAD to see!  
  
Oy, you really ARE my character, aren't you?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
CJ's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."  
  
"Um, how long have you been there?"  
  
Trunks didn't wanna get her upset, so, he told her what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Just about 2 seconds. Why?"  
  
"Oh," she said, with a sigh of relief, "no reason. It's great to see you again Trunks!" She hoped out of the tree.  
  
"Hey, thanks! You too..." he said, but then stopped, noting what she looked like.  
  
She was wearing olive green pants, (many pockets...my signature pants!) and a plain black hoodie. (I love that word...)  
  
"Um, Trunks?" she asked curiously, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
Trunks snapped back into the real world. "Oh, yea, sorry."  
  
"So Trunks," she asked, "what brings you to this part of the woods?"  
  
"Well, looking for you, actually."  
  
CJ blinked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..." He said, kind of embarrassed.  
  
*Wow...* she thought *he was actually looking for me! Hmmm...he's kinda good looking...*  
  
"Um, CJ?" he said, waving his hand in front of her face (How...repetitive!).  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
They went on talking for a while, (what's your opinion on q-tips?) until it started to get dark,  
  
and Trunks decided to head home.  
  
"Well, I'll see you again sometime CJ" Trunks said.  
  
"Sounds good, see ya."  
  
Trunks flew away in the direction of Capsule Corp, which amazingly didn't surprise CJ.  
  
"Please come back soon..." she said quietly, "I don't want to be alone anymore..."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she climbed her way back up the tree and jumped off, into her clearing, where the small cabin stood.  
  
((Ha! I'll bet you thought I was gonna end it there, huh? Wrong...  
  
I'm giving you an extra few lines.  
  
Oh and I'm NOT telling who CJ's dad is yet, but I will say that it's VERY  
  
unexpected, and it's NOT king Vegeta, because Trunks and CJ would be related!!!))  
  
Trunks lie in his bed, thinking about CJ. *She's so unlike all of the other  
  
girls. All they do is flirt and giggle. She's so different. She's funny and intelligent,  
  
and she has a mind of her own. I can talk to her without hearing a bunch of pointless crap  
  
that I get from everyone else...DAMN!!! I gotta clear my head, or I'll never get any sleep!*  
  
He turned on the radio and listened to a song that was on for a bit.  
  
Trunks ran out of his house. He had just finished his breakfast, and aimed to see CJ again. He  
  
ran through the woods, and found her sitting in the same tree.  
  
"Well Trunks," she asked, "are we apparently going to make this a daily thing?"  
  
And so they did! They came everyday to see each other at the tree. After about  
  
a month of this, CJ told Trunks what was coming up.  
  
"Hey Trunks, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Saturday's my 14th birthday!"  
  
"Fun! Are you having a party?"  
  
"Um, well..." she hung her head in shame. "I don't think so...I have no place to  
  
hold one..."  
  
Trunks, who didn't quite understand, yet still cared, got an idea.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
What's Trunks' idea?  
  
R&R to find out! 


	8. Trunks' Idea

Hey all. Hope you enjoyed the last chap, because it took a while to write!  
  
Goten: You DO know you could've had it out sooner if you wouldn't have gone over to Alyssa's!  
  
Hey, I had fun!  
  
Goten: You mean like polishing her uncle's truck?  
  
I got $10!!!  
  
Goten: Then you went and spent it at Subway.  
  
-.-  
  
*****************************************  
  
Trunks got an idea.  
  
"I know CJ! We can have the party at Capsule Corp! There's TONS of room there!"  
  
Her eyes looked at him questioningly. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
She smiled. "I don't have anyone to invite..."  
  
"Oh!" he said. "We'll invite all of my family's friends, if that's ok with you."  
  
"Sure it is! I'd love to meet them."  
  
"Hey, some of them are pretty well known, maybe you know a few!"  
  
"Really, like who?"  
  
"Well, there's Videl. She's really famous."  
  
CJ's heart stopped. 'No, I'm just being stupid. It couldn't be her.' "Oh, well, I'm not sure I do, but I'll meet them anyway!"  
  
Trunks smiled. He loved CJ's cheerful attitude.  
  
"You'll love it. Just leave everything to me."  
  
CJ smiled. "Thanks Trunks, your the best." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Trunks became a tomato. 'Wow.' he thought, 'I wasn't expecting that.'  
  
After a while talking, Trunks headed home. He ran through the door.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm back. My friend's birthdays is Saturday, and were having it here. K, bye."  
  
And with that, he ran up to bed, leaving Bulma extremely confused.  
  
  
  
"Son residence. Gohan speaking."  
  
"Hey Gohan, it's Trunks."  
  
"Hey Trunks, What's up?'  
  
"Well, you see, I'm having this party for a friend of mine tomorrow, and I want you, Videl, and Pan to come!"  
  
"Hey sure! We'll come."  
  
"Thanks. Later."  
  
"Later."  
  
Trunks hung up the phone. He had just finished inviting the last of the people to the party.  
  
'Man,' he thought, 'I sure hope CJ likes it!'  
  
  
  
Trunks held his hands over CJ's eyes. "Aww Trunks," CJ play-whined, "can I PLEASE look now?"  
  
"Nope! Not until we get inside!"  
  
"Poo..."  
  
He led her into the door and uncovered her eyes.  
  
(a/n: I want you all to know that CJ and Trunks are NOT going out)  
  
CJ looked around in awe. Everything looked so perfect. There were streamers on the walls, a table with food and a chocolate cake, her favorite! There was music playing, and people!  
  
She looked back at Trunks, and gave him a hug. "This is so great. Thank you!"  
  
Trunks just smiled.  
  
  
  
When I saw the girl walk in, there was something about her that seemed so familiar. Then Trunks uncovered her eyes. The sight of those green eyes made my mind jump right to her...the little girl that I used to hold in my arms. She had the same emerald eyes and warm smile. I shook the thought out of my head. That little girl was far away, probably didn't even remember who I was. My heart dropped thinking about her. I knew that I would never see her again. Even my new baby girl couldn't make up for the love I had lost. I pushed the thoughts away. There was no reason to worry about this during the party.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Didn't see THAT coming, did ya?  
  
R&R everyone!!!  
  
NOTE to my reviewers: I'd like to give a special award to Sutaseiu for submitting more reviews in a row than I have problems. I would also like to give an award to person (don't ask) for doing a 2nd place job on that. 


	9. Let's Party!

Yep! I'm back, and with another chapter! Sad, isn't it?  
  
It seems that some people figured out who CJ's dad was. (Even though it was EXTREMELY obvious)  
  
I hope this chap isn't out too late, 'cause I sure tried!  
  
Goten: Yea right, you were snowboarding!  
  
Hey!!! How did you know???  
  
Goten: I hid in the trunk.  
  
That means you saw...?  
  
Goten: YEP!!! I saw you fall right on your face!!!  
  
It wasn't MY fault!! Someone put a stick there!  
  
Goten: ...  
  
I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Trunks showed CJ around, and introduced her to everyone. They were all amazed at how familiar she looked. On this particular occasion, she was wearing a grey t-shirt and some regular jeans.  
  
Everything was going on pleasantly, until Trunks introduced her to Gohan.  
  
~~Gohan's POV~~  
  
The moment Trunks brought the girl up to me, I could've sworn that it was her. Her eyes were the same 100%. The way she looked at me was a look of happiness, but deep in those eyes there was confusion and fear.  
  
~~*~~  
  
CJ met everyone, and then she was lead over to a long table. Everyone except the Saiyans had also joined them at the table. They were distracted by their stomachs. CJ got an idea.  
  
"CAKE TIME!!!" she yelled. They all ran to the table at full speed. Everyone was cracking up, except for our good friend Vegeta, who just smirked. (What else?)  
  
The time came for her to blow out the candles on her cake. She closed her eyes and thought. 'I wish...that Trunks would fall in love with me'  
  
She smiled and blew out every candle in one blow. 'Yes!'  
  
Little did she know that her wish had already come true.  
  
Then came the part CJ had completely forgotten about. Presents!  
  
Here's what she got. (a/n: whatever's in ( ) is what she said.)  
  
Chichi: A new pair of jeans (My size!)  
  
Goku: A lavender hairbrush (a/n: no, not a hair brush for lavender hair. this is CJ's party, not Trunks'!)  
  
Vegeta: A pack of...buttons. Oh well, he tried.  
  
Bulma: Chocolate! (WHOO!)  
  
Videl: Assorted CDs ( Hey, AFI! )  
  
Gohan: Some video game. Use your imagination!  
  
Trunks waited until last to give her his gift. He had picked it out specially for her, because he knew that she should have something that no one else would think of.  
  
"Here CJ," he said, as he handed her a little squishy Volkswagen beetle car. She smiled and laughed a little. "Open it." he said.  
  
She suddenly noticed that it had little hinges, so she opened it. She smiled at what was inside.  
  
It was a silver ring, with rose designs etched into it.  
  
"Oh Trunks, I love it!" she said as she got up and hugged him. 'Thank you god...,' he thought, with a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to dance! Everybody get your butts down here!" Bulma yelled. Everyone groaned. EVERY SINGLE PARTY just HAD to have dancing...oh well.  
  
CJ sat a table and watched everyone dance. Trunks saw her sitting there alone, and got an idea.  
  
"Hey CJ!" he yelled. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Well, that's all for today!  
  
Goten: Kanojo!!!! Get over here and get this fish bowl off my head!  
  
NEVER!!!! 


	10. Dance With Me

Hey all!  
  
I was trying to wait till I got 50 reviews, and I did, thanx 2 my best friend Autumn!  
  
Goten's head is still in the fishbowl, for all who want to know  
  
Goten: I hate you Kano...  
  
Temper temper Goten  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Hey CJ, do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
CJ walked over to Trunks, as the song changed to a slow one. CJ looked quite nervous, she started to glance back at her seat. Trunks put on his best puppy dog face. She laughed, and finally agreed. She cautiously put her arms around his neck, and he to her waist. They slowly started to sway to the music.  
  
:: Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
  
It has not healed with time  
  
It just shot down my spine  
  
You look so beautiful tonight  
  
Remind me how you laid us down  
  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
  
I'm in your reach  
  
You held me in your hands  
  
But could you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces...::  
  
When the song ended, the two remained in the same position, each gazing into the others eyes. After a few moments, they finally realized their...situation, and broke apart, both blushing furiously.  
  
***********************************************  
  
As the party was ending, CJ decided that it was time for her to go back. "Hey Trunks?" she said, "I think it's about time for me to head out."  
  
Bulma walked up. "You know," she said, "it's pretty dark out there, maybe you should stay here for the night. We have plenty of room."  
  
"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"  
  
"Oh course not! Just call your parents and let them know where you are."  
  
"Oh, they probably won't mind." CJ said.  
  
Bulma, sensing the panic in her voice, agreed.  
  
**********************************  
  
Goten: I'm losing my oxygen, Kano  
  
Is it MY problem you don't know how to get out?  
  
Anyway, quite a short chapter, don't worry, it's a filler. I'm no good with romantic scenes, spare me the criticism!  
  
*Goten passes out*  
  
. 


	11. Nightime at the Briefs'

Hi all! It sure has been a LONG time, I've had the worst case of writer's block in the history of man.  
  
*ambulance siren goes off in the background*  
  
Heh, that's just ummm... some end results of the fishbowl incident.  
  
***************************************  
  
Bulma led CJ up some stairs, down a hallway, and into a good sized room, with light blue painted walls, and an oak bed. There was a vanity with flowers on it in the corner, and a short dresser by a small window.  
  
"Well," said Bulma, "this'll be your room while you stay. I hope you like it."  
  
"Oh, I do! It's very pretty," said CJ.  
  
"That's good. Now, there are some clothes in the dresser I think you'll like, and if you need anything, I'll be up the stairs in the second room."  
  
"Ok, and Bulma?" said CJ, "Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"You're very welcome. Besides, you're one of Trunks' friends, and you're welcome here." Bulma said smiling, as she left the room and went down the hall.  
  
CJ stretched her arms in the air, and walked tiredly over to the dresser, and opened up the top drawer. In it, she found a mid-sized plastic case, filled with--you guessed it-- capsules. There was a number guide inside, so she looked for pajamas.  
  
"Hmmm, let's see....there! Number 7!" she said.  
  
She took it out of the case, clicked it, and threw it to the floor. Out came a few neatly-folded piles of pajamas. She dug through the piles, until she found the perfect pair. The shirt was a tank top with a dark blue background, and little lightning bolts all over it. The bottoms were slightly baggy with the same design.  
  
She quickly changed into the outfit. When she was finished, she started towards the bed, but realized that she wasn't tired anymore.  
  
"Well, I might as well have a look around. I don't think Bulma will mind," she said to herself quietly, and slowly headed out the door. She shut it silently, and began to walk down the hall.  
  
***MEANWHILE***  
  
Trunks lie awake in his bed, his mind entangled with thought. Thoughts of an oh-so-familiar green-eyed girl. He envisioned the way she looked when she danced. She looked so full of life. She was alive with a fire of which he had never seen before.  
  
"Crap. I hate it when I get my brain screwed up. There's only one solution," he said with a small smile.  
  
(What's the solution???? Oh wait, you don't know yet, do you? You're entire mind is in my power, because whatever I say it is, you'll have to believe!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ..sorry. I'm having an obsessed author moment....he he he.)  
  
Trunks reached under his bed and pulled out the "sacred" cardboard box. It contained the three best painkillers in the world.  
  
Chocolate bars, a playstation 2, and Final Fantasy X. (HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
He plugged in the playstation and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he started on the chocolate.  
  
(ummm....ignorance is bliss...I guess?)  
  
***MEANWHILE***  
  
CJ wandered down the hallway.  
  
"I cannot believe I got lost!!!" O.o  
  
She walked past a door and heard faintly, "This is my story." (Heh. It's really funny if you've ever played Final Fantasy 10.)  
  
She shook the confused expression off of her face and continued down the hallway, when all of the sudden...SMACK!!!! She walked right into something and fell backward.  
  
As she regained consciousness, she saw the figure of a young girl.  
  
"...Bra? Is that you"  
  
"Oh, hi CJ!" she said cheerfully, "Are you ok? I couldn't see you."  
  
"It's ok," she said, brushing herself off. "I'm..uh.well..."  
  
"Lost?" said Bra. "It's ok, I can't blame you, this place is huge."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Well, I know where my room is, so why don't you come with me?" Bra asked hopefully.  
  
"Ok, that'd be great. It would probably take days to find mine."  
  
Bra giggled quietly. "Ok, come with me, It's this way," she said as she started to walk down the hall, with CJ close behind her the whole way.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Wow, it took about 7 months to write that!  
  
Anyway, I really hoped you liked it.  
  
If you haven't noticed, my writing style has changed a bit.  
  
Well, see you later, I'm due to meet with my insurance company to see if they cover, "Abuse with a fishbowl...pray for me?  
  
REVIEW OR SUFFER MY WRATH!!!!!  
  
Bye bye. 


	12. My Secrets

Hey all!  
  
How nice it is to be back!  
  
Goten: What do you mean? You've been writing all the time!  
  
Well that's POETRY. It doesn't have as many reviews.  
  
Goten: You still don't have as many reviews as PIXIE!!!!  
  
Do you HAVE to remind me?!?!  
  
Goten: The mighty Kanojo has been beaten!!  
  
The mighty Kanojo needs to tell Goten something.  
  
Goten: WHAT?!?!  
  
...BRA WENT ON VACATION!!!!  
  
Goten: NOOO!!! My love!!!!  
  
Read on!  
  
*************************************************  
  
When they got to Bra's room, CJ gasped. It was HUGE. I mean huge, people. We're talking small country size here people. The walls were covered in posters. Posters of bands, movie stars, cute guys, all the good stuff ((SEAN B!!!)) There was a stereo, big screen TV, HUGE closet, king size bed, random furniture, random stuff, and another door, probably to a bathroom.  
  
While she stared at all this, Bra pointed to a smaller bed by the stereo. "You sleep there. Sorry it's a mess in here. But I haven't had time to clean lately. I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. Night!" CJ nodded, and climbed into her bed. She turned off the lights and turned on the stereo. Then Bra quickly fell asleep.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Bra awoke in the middle of the night, to the sound of the radio softly playing one of her favorite songs. She had just had a dream, where she was being chased by Harry Potter into a chicken farm. It was awesome. She listened to the song for a little bit.  
  
Those notes you wrote me  
  
I've kept them all  
  
I've given a lot of thought of  
  
How to write you back this fall  
  
With every single letter  
  
In every single word  
  
There will be a hidden message  
  
About a boy who loves a girl  
  
Do you care if I  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Will you sleep tonight?  
  
Will you think of me?  
  
Will I shake this off?  
  
Pretend it's all ok  
  
That there's someone out there  
  
Who feels just like me  
  
There is  
  
She smiled a bit. She had always liked that song. She turned over and was about to fall back asleep, when she heard a sound. It sounded like someone was crying! She turned to where CJ lay, and sure enough, she was crying. Bra quickly got up to find out what was wrong.  
  
"CJ, is everything ok? Why are you crying?" She said, with a worried expression on her face. "Oh, it's nothing," CJ said, trying to wipe her eyes. But Bra knew better. "CJ, something is wrong. Tell me, please?" she asked, getting worried. CJ sighed. There was no way out.  
  
So she told her everything. About her real family, about her horrible life, about running away, everything. She stopped and said, "Bra, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for being so upset. It's not that bad, really." Bra frowned. "CJ, you have all the right in the world to be upset. You've had to deal with do much. Don't ever say you're sorry for something that's not your fault. CJ half smiled, then said, quickly, "Please don't tell Trunks, ok? I just don't want him to think I'm weird." Bra nodded. She hugged her friend and told her everything would be ok. Then she hopped into her bed.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Yes, it was short, and rushed! But this is a major part of the story.  
  
Sean B: Hey Kano!  
  
*swoon* IT'S SEAN!!!!!!!  
  
Sean: Yea, it's me. Want to play some Quidditch?  
  
ONLY IF YOU'LL WEAR THOSE TIGHT PANTS!!!!  
  
Sean: ...ok? Let's find more players!  
  
How about....Trunks, CJ, Goten, and Bra? (She's only here for a quick visit *wink wink*)  
  
But....we're a player short.  
  
Goten: Well, we can always use...  
  
NO WAY!!! NOT PAN!!!!!  
  
Sean: But, you want to play, right? *cute eyes*  
  
Grrr....ok, fine  
  
Sean: YAY!  
  
Review all! 


	13. Yet Another Morning You Know Where

Hello once again all!  
  
I've been neglecting this story a lot lately...Sorry about that!  
  
Goten: You were just writing a story about an elf!  
  
And your point is?  
  
Goten: How can that be fun?  
  
It's VERY fun. I just finished chapter 3, so it should be up by now.  
  
Goten: We all know this chapter will take you a month to write.  
  
And be a paragraph long, I know...  
  
Goten: Then try to make this one a BIT longer, ok?  
  
-sigh- I'll try...  
  
Goten: Yay! More of me!  
  
Ugh, press on my friends!  
  
*****************************************  
  
CJ woke the next morning to the loud music playing on Bra's stereo. She wondered how anyone could fall asleep to that stuff ((I could!)). She just shrugged, and got out of her bed. She quickly made up the sheets, and looked over to Bra's bed. Yep, she was still there. Oh well, it was pretty early anyway. CJ, taking note that she still had her pajamas on ((Well, DUR. Judging by the fact that she just got out of bed and all)) decided to find a way to her own room and get a change of clothes.  
  
She quietly sneaked out the door, and peered down the hall. No one was out there at the moment, so she decided it was safe to travel the hallways and not crash into anyone. She proceeded down the way she believed she had come with Bra that night. As she walked down the long hall, she stopped outside of the door where she had heard the odd voices the night before. There weren't any sounds coming out now. It HAD been very peculiar. But, she moved on, until she came to a stop in front of a room that she believed to be hers. She knocked on the door, and when there was no reply, she opened the door. Yep, it was hers. It had the same furniture, and her capsule case was still open on the bed. She stepped inside, quietly shut the door, and moved over to the case. According to the chart, there were clothes in number 11, so she popped that one open. Inside were many sparkly and fancy things that she wouldn't dream of wearing. So she put that back and popped open number 4. Inside were some plain jeans and a black shirt with red and orange flames on it. Well, that worked. So she changed out of her pajamas, put them back in number 7, and put on the new outfit.  
  
She was about to tie on her bandana, when she saw a capsule that was marked "Accessories" So, she opened it, and inside were a brush and some hair ties. So she grabbed the brush, took her hair down, and straightened it out. Then she threw it back into a ponytail, and that was that. She closed everything up, and decided that she would go back to the forest. All this comfortable living was wonderful, but she wanted to be back "home" So she rounded up her presents, and started down the hall.  
  
As she tried to find her way about, she again realized that she was very much lost. Why oh why didn't she ever think about that possibility? I suppose we shall never know. But anyway, she decided that she would check one of those "You are here" maps on he walls. She turned a corner, and, there it was! She discovered that she was on the 4th floor, and there was a flight of stairs just up ahead. So, she headed up to find them. When she finally did, she wondered if it would be fun to run down them. Needless to say, she did. As she raced past the 3rd floor, she felt herself loosing her footing. She tried to catch herself, but it has too late. But just as she was about to hit the floor, she stopped. Her eyes shot open wide, as she realized what had happened.  
  
"Um, Hi Trunks," she said, as she looked up into his icy blue eyes.  
  
"Hey there CJ," he said back, setting her on the ground right side-up. "You shouldn't go running around like that in here, might hurt yourself, you know."  
  
CJ couldn't help but blush, and reply, "And I'm sure YOU'VE never done it, right Trunks?" He turned a bit pink, and laughed.  
  
"So, where are you headed?" he asked.  
  
"Um, well, I thought it was about time for me to head home,"  
  
"Would you like me to come with you?" he asked, with hope in his voice.  
  
"Um, no. It would probably be best if I just went by myself," she said, trying to sound convincing. It worked.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you later maybe?" he asked, trying not to seem sad. Any extra time he could have with her would make him quite happy.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Well, bye!" And with that, she CAREFULLY raced down the stairs and out the door. Trunks just shook his head.  
  
**************************************  
  
Well, I'm hoping that was a BIT longer.  
  
Sean B: Time for Quidditch!  
  
YESSSSS!!!  
  
Goten: With Pan.  
  
NOOOOO!!!  
  
-prepares her Almighty Frying Pan of Doom -  
  
REVIEW YOU GROUCH MONKEYS! 


	14. Trunks and the Close Shave

Hello all!  
  
Yes, a new chap! I've kept you waiting long enough...  
  
Now to explain some questions I've been getting lately:  
  
CJ is NOT me. That would be Kanojo ^-^  
  
No, CJ does not stand for "Christina James" or "Christ, Jesus" That's just retarded...  
  
Yes, the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom belongs to me. Abyss is just special, so she has my permission to use it.  
  
Yes, there will be continuous Goten abuse.  
  
Goten: HEY!!!!  
  
Oops...on with the show-type thing!  
  
********************************************  
  
As CJ ran out the door, Trunks couldn't help but look out the window and take one last look at her. He peeked outside, and saw her...running into the woods! "It must be a shortcut..." he thought. "There aren't any houses in those woods!" He started to walk back to his room, but curiosity hit him (as it usually does). He wanted to know where CJ was going. ((I HATE you Pixie...HATE!!!!)) So he quickly slid the window open, jumped out, and raced into the woods. He came to a stop when he saw CJ.  
  
She was walking just a bit ahead of him, her gifts under her arm. She suddenly stopped, and began to turn around. Trunks quickly darted behind a bush. CJ didn't see anything, so she shrugged her shoulders, and went back on her way. Trunks sighed with relief, and began to get back to his feet, when-SNAP! He stepped on a twig (He seems to do that a lot, doesn't he? Smart boy...). He mentally kicked himself. CJ twirled around to see him standing there with a look of utter self hatred on his face. (What would such an expression look like?)  
  
"What...are you doing here?" she asked uneasily. Trunks instantly thought up an excuse. "Um, well, it's such a nice day out...I thought...maybe, you'd like to come to the park with me?" CJ sighed in relief. "Ok, that sounds fun! Just let me put my things away," she said, as she tied her bag of stuff to a near by tree. Trunks quickly became himself again. "You will? Great! Let's go!" he exclaimed cheerfully, as he grabbed hold of CJ's arm and raced off.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ok let me explain. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT.  
  
Why? Because I need to start right away on the next chapter.  
  
Happy now?! Good -pat pat-  
  
Now on to bigger news:  
  
IF PIXIE DOESN'T STOP EXPOSING MY PLOT...  
  
...there will be no plot. Alrighty? Ok then.  
  
Review, or suffer my wrath.  
  
Goten: DO WHAT SHE SAYS! BEWARE THE FISHBOWL!  
  
Thank you, my minion. ^-^  
  
Review or Abyss will feed on you! -shudders- 


	15. Water Balloons and Close Calls

Hey once again, all!  
  
Yes, I have taken up writing this story again! After completing EDO, I decided I needed something to keep me occupied, so here we are!  
  
Goten: Really now, are we?  
  
Yes, I believe we are.  
  
Goten: Amazing.  
  
Yes...on with the show!  
  
******************************************  
  
As the two raced along in the midday sun, Trunks noticed something: he hadn't really been controlling his speed. He must have been going twice the speed of an average human, yet CJ was keeping up just fine, her usual confused yet cheerful expression plastered across her face. 'I must be dragging her!' he realized, and he slowed down back to a more reasonable pace. The corners of her mouth seemed to turn downward for a moment, but only for a split second. 'That's odd,' he thought, 'I could have sworn I just saw her look kinda disappointed...' But he shook the thought away as they approached the park. It was a quaint little spot, with a slide, jungle gym, some swings, and a large soccer field. There were a few kids playing tag out on the field, and an older woman sitting on a bench. It was a quaint little scene, to say the least.  
  
Trunks skidded to a halt as they came onto some gravel, but unfortunately, CJ had been a little less aware of her surroundings. The result of this miscalculation was her falling face first towards the ground, clamping her eyes shut. But, as luck would have it, she never felt herself hit the ground. Turning herself around, she looked up into his eyes once more. "Why, hello again Trunks," she mumbled, a slight grin on her face. Trunks, realizing his position...again, turned a slight pinkish shade, and quickly got her back on her feet. She nodded slightly in thanks, and then turned to face the playground. Her eyes opened wide. "What?" asked Trunks, concerned. "What do you see?" The corners of her mouth tugged upward, pulling her lips into a smile. "SLIDE!" she shouted, racing over to a tall slide across the soccer field. A quizzical look spread across his face, but nonetheless, he shrugged and followed suit.  
  
When Trunks arrived at the other side of the park, he found CJ sitting atop the tall slide. She extended her arms above her head, then nudged herself off as she slid to the bottom. "Whee!" she exclaimed cheerfully. This was what he loved about her: her laughter, her joy, the way her eyes closed gently when she smiled softly. She was four years old on the inside, and though others would most likely find her somewhat annoying, or immature, it made him so happy to see her smile. But then, there were her eyes... her emerald green orbs, deep pools of mystery, of times past, loves lost...and pain. He had always seen the hurt in her eyes, but chose not to think it was there. For a person so bright, so vibrant...it was unusual...and somewhat frightening. Part of her remained a mystery, but he loved her all the more for it. Wait, love? Did he love her? No, he couldn't...could he? But his thoughts were interrupted as CJ ran towards him.  
  
"Oh Tru-unks," she said in a sing-song voice, her hands behind her back, "guess what?" He gave her a questioning look. "What is it CJ?" he questioned. She grinned wide. "YOU'RE IT!" she shouted. And with that, she smacked him over the head with a water balloon, and dashed off. Trunks blinked. "WHERE the HELL did you get a water balloon?" he called, chasing after her. She looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile. Trunks chuckled. So, this was how she was going to play? Fine then! He'd show her...he just didn't know how quite yet. But there was always time for that later.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" she called out, coming to a stop. "Catch!" And with that, she threw a line of balloons straight for him. Fortunately, he predicted some kind of maneuver such as this, and was able to catch the majority of them. The rest landed in a neat little pile behind him. CJ's eyes grew wide, and he smirked. "My turn," he said in a barely audible tone. She gulped. What happened next may be difficult to follow, so I shall put it as clearly as I can: As Trunks prepared to pelt her with the balloons he now possessed, she charged towards him, in an attempt to throw him off. Of course, she hadn't truly thought about controlling her speed, and naturally, she collided with Trunks. As he fell backward, his balloons shot into the air, and he was tackled straight into (you guessed it!) the pile of balloons.  
  
Now soaking wet, he opened his eyes and raised his head to see CJ, collapsed onto his chest. Color came to his cheeks. "Hey," he whispered as he poked her lifeless form, "you ok?" Her head slowly lifted, a grin on her face. "Oh, hi there Trunks...heh he heh..." she mumbled, jumping back up to the ground. "Well, I suppose I win then, eh?" Trunks smirked as she stood up and dusted of his pants. "Five," he said, receiving an odd look from her companion. "Four," he stated, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "What are you saying, Trunks?" She was very confused. "Three...two...one," he smirked, resembling a look his father might give. He then took a step back, as all of his lost water balloons fell from the sky and landed on CJ.  
  
Soaking wet, she brushed her dripping hair out of her eyes as she glared daggers at Trunks. He gulped. She then dashed forward and tackled him to the ground once again. The pair laughed and laughed as they rolled down the field. Finally, after they both became somewhat dizzy, they came to a stop, Trunks on top of CJ, their laughter turning to soft chuckles, and then dying altogether. Deep emerald green met icy blue as their eyes met, their faces just several inches apart. Their lips came closer and closer, eyes slowly closing, until CJ realized the position the two were in. She quickly thought of a way to counter his 'attack.' "Well Trunks, this seems to be a common position for us, doesn't it? Will this become a daily ritual for us?" Trunks quickly opened his eyes and turned a deep shade of crimson.  
  
CJ jumped back onto her feet, shaking out some of the water from her hair, much like a dog might do when wet. "Well, I'm soaked," she stated. At this moment, Trunks got a brilliant idea. "I don't have a clue how you got those balloons, but I know a great way to dry off..." he began. CJ raised an eyebrow. "But you'd have to trust me a whole lot." She decided to make things difficult for him. "Well Trunks, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to take that kind of step yet...it's just so soon!" Trunks turned nearly twenty-seven different shades of red. "No! Nothing like that!" he shouted, waving his arms in front of his face. "Oh, so you don't like me?" she said, turning away in a 'huff.' "No! I like you, it's just..." but he was cut off by the sound of CJ's laughter. "I'm kidding!" she managed to fit in between laughing fits. His face returned to a slightly paler shade. "Oh, alright then."  
  
"Ok, so what's your plan?" CJ asked. "Well, you'd really have to trust me, like I said before," he warned. She nodded. "So, do you trust me?" he asked, extending his hand to her. (Had to throw some Aladdin in here SOMEWHERE!) She smiled, taking hold of his hand. "Of course I do." Trunks felt relief wash over himself. If she had said no, his whole scheme would be ruined. (Along with my plot) "Alright, you ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok, close your eyes..." CJ slowly closed her eyes, wondering what he had in mind. She then felt his strong arms encircle her waist, and a sudden rush of air passed by her body. It was at this moment that she opened her eyes, only to see the park growing smaller and smaller below her. They were flying!  
  
******************************************  
  
Dear me! That was somewhat longer! My goal was 1,000 words.  
  
Goten: You'll still never compare to Pixie.  
  
That's right, lower my self esteem...  
  
-in a closet nearby-  
  
Trunks: Now WHY did you pull me in here?  
  
Pan: Hush! I have a plan!  
  
Trunks: You mean...THAT plan?  
  
Pan: Yes! The plan to make Kano fall for Goten, and visa versa!  
  
Trunks: Ok, so what is this 'master plan'?  
  
Pan: Well, first we -whisper whisper-  
  
Trunks: Ah! I see! Well -looks at you- REVIEW! It's part of out master plan! 


	16. Lost Shoes and a Goodnight Kiss

(Though no one reviewed my last chapter, I have moved on!)  
  
Hello everyone! Here I am at the movies with my good friends...and Pan.  
  
Pan: -mumbles- You'll regret that soon enough...  
  
What is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Trunks: -covers her mouth- Nothing! Nothing at all!  
  
Pan: -pulls away- Oh Trunks, I completely for got! We have that thing!  
  
What thing?  
  
Trunks: Oh! That thing with CJ! Right! Well, very sorry, but we must go!  
  
Pan: Yes, must go! -dashes away with Trunks-  
  
Well, I guess that leave me and...-looks at Goten-  
  
Goten: Oh dear...  
  
******************************************  
  
"Well," Trunks whispered into her ear, "what to you think?" CJ thought it best to act surprised. "It's amazing! But...but how?" she questioned, glancing upward. He smiled. "I promise you'll know soon enough..." CJ just shook her head. "You're so full of surprises, aren't you?" she chuckled. 'Oh, you just wait and see...' he thought. For you see, he had a plan. A plan for how to find out if...he really felt so strongly about CJ. And maybe how she felt about him. Maybe.  
  
**It's funny how a few moments of bliss can cause you to forget all of your pain. Those hardships that you've dealt with, all erased, even if only for a few moments. I remember, flying with him that day, feeling so free, it was one of those moments. Of course, I had flown before, but there was something very different about it that time. Maybe it was the fact that he was holding me so close, gently, but tightly enough that I was assured not to fall. Or maybe it was the sense of feeling somewhat...needed. That was surely a new experience. But I believe that it was just being there, near him, knowing that he'd never let me go. At least, that's what I had thought...**  
  
"Alright, we're almost there," Trunks said softly, "Close your eyes again," CJ hesitantly agreed. She had never truly liked surprises, but something about him...it made her excited to not know what was to happen. She was very fond of Trunks, and this worried her. Since he was a child, the only people she had truly connected with were her father, her friend Tyler, and Bra. She had loved all of them quite dearly, but it was a more 'family' kind of love. Her feelings for Trunks were different. It wasn't butterflies in her stomach, or the giggly kind of 'oh my goodness, he's my boyfriend!' middle school trash that many young girls came to at one point or another. No, it was deep feelings, a connection, maybe...love? No, she couldn't be in love with him. She couldn't get attached to anyone anymore. It would only end up hurting in the end.  
  
"Ok, you ready?" he suddenly asked her. She snapped back to reality, putting her thoughts to rest for a while. "Alright..." she said, suspiciously. "Ok, open them!" he cheerfully exclaimed. CJ slowly opened one eye, then the next. She gasped. It was amazing. Before her eyes was a beautiful lake, surrounded by trees of all shapes and sizes. Tropical looking flowers bloomed everywhere, and the sky above was a slowly darkening blue. Not a cloud in sight. "What do you think?" he questioned. "It's so beautiful! But how...how did you ever find a place like this?" she asked. It had looked like a place her father had spoken of when she was young. 'I used to go there to think,' she remembered his saying. 'The flowers were breathtaking, the sky was cloudless, and the air was so clean.' She wondered if her father's 'thinking spot' was nearby.  
  
"A friend told me about it," he stated. "Hey, I've got a great idea!" CJ looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"You want to know?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You're positive?"  
  
"Yes..." and as she said this, he pulled his arms from her, and she splashed into the lake below.  
  
**When I hit the water, I remembered wondering, 'what the hell is he thinking?' but I soon figured out that it was one of his little tricks. It must have been payback for those water balloons...but I decided to make him suffer, nonetheless. I swam around a bit under the water, causing his to worry if I was alright. The water was to dark that from such a distance, he couldn't see me. He quickly came to the surface of the water, searching for me. This was when I made my move. I swam right below the surface and pulled him under with me.**  
  
Under the water, Trunks twisted and turned, trying to find out what had caused him to fall in. He quickly came to realize that it must have been CJ, pulling him under. He smirked. So it was war again, was it? Two could lay at that game. His eyes darted back and forth, but to no avail. Just then, as luck would have it, the first glimmering light of the moon appeared, making the water glow before him. It was most helpful, for after a few moments, he saw a pair of feet, one missing a shoe, in the distance. He quietly swam over to them, seeing the rest of her slowly appear. She seemed to be looking for him to. He smirked once again, and grabbed her foot. This shocked her, causing her to head back to the surface, He quickly appeared next to her.  
  
She was turned away from him, and he thought she may have been angry. But she slowly turned around, a large grin on her face. "Let's do that again sometime, ok?" she said. Trunks smiled and nodded. "So this was your great idea of how to dry of?" she asked, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "I suppose," he said, "but then again, I'm not the brightest when it comes to much of anything, so I may have been wrong..." CJ laughed. "I suppose you're not, but nevertheless, I'd like to look around. Is that ok?" Trunks nodded. "Alrighty!" she exclaimed, swimming towards the land. He followed her closely, making sure she wasn't up to no good.  
  
**I'll always remember that day, watching her walk among the flowers, occasionally stopping to kneel down and take one, putting it into a slowly growing bouquet in her hand. She looked so calm, happy...beautiful. I remember once asking a few of my friends what they thought of her when I showed them a picture I had taken at her birthday. All I recieved were remarks such as: 'She's nowhere near as hot as your last girl' or 'She's not really THAT good looking...' My friends were very shallow, and I have to admit, before I met her, so was I. But forgetting all that, she really was beautiful. She was beautiful whenever she fell and I caught her, she was beautiful when she smiled...it took me a while to realize it, but I understood then and there, she was beautiful, inside and out.**  
  
"It's getting pretty late," Trunks stated. "Think we should head home?" CJ looked overhead. The moon was out, and the stars were beginning to appear. "Just one second!" she called, dashing over to the lake and jumping in. Trunks looked quizzical. A few minutes passed, and Trunks began to worry. As he began considering jumping in after her, she appeared, paddling back to the shore. "What was that all about?" he questioned. She simply held out a shoe above her head. "Couldn't leave without my shoe!" He scratched his head. "I suppose not...well then, shall we?" CJ nodded and began dashed ahead, trying to get a running start to pick up some speed. "Uh, don't you kinda need my help?" She skidded to a halt. Of course. She 'couldn't fly,' could she? She turned around and grinned lopsidedly. "I guess I do!" she called, dashing back over to him. He blinked.  
  
Trunks gently lifted her up, this time holding her somewhat 'wedding style' (you know, holding her by her legs and back...kinda hard to describe, but you get the picture), and they were off. They had to be quick, for he already knew he was going to get an earful if he didn't get home soon. About half an hour later, he was nearly home, due to traveling at near top speed. All of the sudden, CJ shivered him his arms. Trunks felt bad for all of the wind, but he couldn't help it. Fortunately, she had found a way to keep warm. She snuggled up against his chest, causing him to turn what believed to be at LEAST 'as red as a tomato, possibly more.' But he tried to forget about it as they reached the front of the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
Walking though the front door, he immediately heard the familiar 'clomp clomp' of his mother running down the hall, ready to yell her brains out. But just as she entered the room and was about to begin the attack, she stopped herself. For there stood her son, a sleeping CJ in his arms, snuggled (I like that word too much) up to him. Trunks gave his mother the death glare as a large menacing grin spread across her face. He tried to ignore her little whispered comments as he climbed up the stairs. Walking down the hall towards the room that had been hers the previous night. He entered the room quietly and walked towards the bed. He swiftly laid her down and pulled up the sheets. Then, as soon as he was sure no one was watching, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed off.  
  
Little did he know, someone had been watching. He had dashed away so quickly that he didn't see her, but there she was, his little sister, standing behind the door. Grinning.  
  
******************************************  
  
-Kanojo and Goten are watching the Two Towers-  
  
Oooh, Leggy, he's so sexy...  
  
Goten: Hey, I'm sexy!  
  
-looks at him- Well, you're more Gimli-ish  
  
Goten: Hmph.  
  
-Pan and Trunks are hiding in the back of the theater-  
  
Pan: Ugh, this isn't working...  
  
Trunks: Why are we doing this anyway?  
  
Pan: So Kano's out of the picture and I can win your heart!  
  
Trunks: -sighs- Whatever.  
  
Pan: Submit any good ideas on how to get them together in a review! It's a life or death situation!  
  
(Author's Note: In the next episode: First dates? Goten, a Pimp daddy? Find out in the next chapter! PS: 1735 words! I'm so proud!) 


	17. Preparations OR a Third Morning

Heyas all! Chapter 17 already...-sniffs the air- I smell the end coming up. Maybe a chapter or two at the most? I have a great idea for the end. But until that time comes...I'm preparing for a romantic dinner with Sean B! It's a late birthday present. Pan has filled me in with all the info...  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Goten: Yes! I can't believe Bra came home early just for dinner with me!  
  
Trunks: -mumbles- Neither can I...  
  
Goten: What?  
  
Trunks: Never mind. Just tell the nice people to read on.  
  
Goten:...read on then?  
  
******************************************  
  
The sun was up at Capsule Corp. Birds were singing...everything was quiet and peaceful. But the silence was broken by the sound of a horn coming from within. "Time to get up!" Bra exclaimed, stuffing the airhorn back into the pocket of her baggy pj pants. "Darn it Dad, I thought I buried that thing," CJ mumbled, pulling the sheets up over her head. "Incase you hadn't noticed, I'm not your father, rather your friend, and if you don't get up, you'll miss breakfast!" she shouted, blasting the airhorn once again. CJ slowly crawled out of bed, stretched, and realized her surroundings. "Wait, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is...oh no." Bra grinned. "That's right! He walked inside with you in his arms, sleeping like a baby. Then he brought you up here, tucked you in, and...oh, it was so cute! He gave you a goodnight kiss!" By this time, CJ was quite red in the face. It was not an easy thing for her to hide embarrassment.  
  
"Well, we'd better hurry!" Bra shouted, grabbing CJ by the arm and racing down the hall and down the stairs. "In a house with...how many now, five Saiyans? Yeah, with five Saiyans, you'd better hurry and get some food while you can!" The pair skidded to a halt as they came around a corner and into the dinning room. Inside was a small circular table piled high with pancakes, toast, eggs, you name it. But unfortunately for CJ, she saw that the rest of the 'gang' was already seated. This meant that she would have to fake a human appetite in front of the others. Damn.  
  
Taking a seat across from Trunks, she tried not to look him in the eyes. She was very embarrassed about having fallen asleep in his arms. She looked up, only to see everyone (minus Bulma, that is) stuffing their faces. This made her very hungry indeed, but she managed to eat just a few pancakes and a slice of toast, a major difficulty indeed. By the time everyone had finished eating, and all of the plates were completely empty, Trunks finally lifted his head and looked over at CJ. "Uh, CJ?" He asked, causing her to look up at him. She was sure she had turned a few shades, but she tried to ignore it. "How would you like to come into the city with me later on?" She was about to reply, when Bra put a hand over her mouth, causing it come out as "Mmpffh." "She says she'd love to go, but only if her dear friend Bra can accompany her!" Bra called out quickly. Trunks sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Bra, there is NO way I'm taking you along," he stated. "Well Trunks," the forgotten Goten pondered, "maybe she should go. And I could always tag along..." he said, a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. "Of course," Bra added smoothly, "if you two need to be alone..." She had but emphasis on 'alone,' causing Trunks to change colors. "Uh, well no, I mean, I...uh...would it be alright with you CJ?" CJ laughed softly. "Of course. The more the merrier!" "Alrighty then!" Bra exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm. "Time for you and I to go get ready!" And with that, she dragged CJ up the stairs and into her room, where the door slammed shut. Goten grinned smugly. Trunks glared at him.  
  
When the door to Bra's room had been securely locked, boarded up, and furniture had been randomly piled in front of the door, she raced over to her closet. As she threw many articles of clothing into a pile, CJ took a seat on the end of Bra's bed. The room had a light scent of sandal wood, most likely a result of the incense burning on a small table. "So Bra...what exactly are we doing in here?" she questioned. Bra responded by throwing a red and white striped shirt at her. "Wha..?" CJ began, but she was cut off by a rather large pair of black jeans hitting her in the face. She lifted them up to see that they were quite baggy, covered in zippers and such. "Am I supposed to wear this?" she asked. Bra looked at her in a confused way. "Well, yes...unless you'd like to wear THIS," she said, pointing at a red Geisha dress that she was holding. "Umm...this'll be alright...I just never really wear anything so...elaborate," she mumbled. "Trust me, it'll be just fine," Bra said, grinning.  
  
The girls knowingly turned to face opposite directions so they could change. With some minor difficulty, CJ managed to figure out how to go about putting on the pants (which I find amusing, because...they're pants). As pulling on her shirt, Bra turned slightly to see if she had finished. CJ had her back to Bra, but she was still pulling down her shirt. Bra turned back around, but glanced back, for she had seen something. Her shirt was completely on now, but Bra could have sworn that she had seen a long scar running down CJ's back. Oh well, she thought, I'll ask her about it later.  
  
-Intermission-  
  
-A blindfolded Kanojo, led by Pan enters the restaurant and takes a seat at a table-  
  
Kanojo: This is all very exciting, but why the blindfold? Is there a surprise?  
  
Pan: -hiding menacing laughter- Oh yes, a BIG one. -exits-  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
-Trunks quickly pokes Goten in the eyes and pushes him into a chair at the restaurant-  
  
Goten: OUCH! What was THAT for?!  
  
-Trunks dashes off, pushing a button that bars all the windows and locks all the doors-  
  
Kanojo: Sean, is that you?  
  
-Kanojo takes off her blindfold just as Goten's eyes come back into focus-  
  
Goten: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Kanojo: -hands form fists- It was a trap...  
  
-BACK TO OUR TALE!-  
  
Now that both girls had changed, CJ wearing the earlier described outfit, Bra wearing a short-ish red plaid skirt that was trimmed with safety pins, and a black tank top that read, "A Fire Inside," Bra once again began rummaging through things. She emerged from the back of her closet, holding a small bottle of black eyeliner and some red lipstick. "Here," Bra said, tossing the items to CJ, "put these on." CJ gave her an odd look. "I'm kinda...not that good at it..." she replied hesitantly. Bra immediately realized that CJ wouldn't really know how to go about putting on makeup, given the fact that she never had a caring mother figure at the time when she would start wearing such things. "Alright then," Bra said, pointing at a door, "you can just wait in there, and I'll come in to help you out in a second." CJ nodded, walking to the door. Opening it, so noticed that it was obviously a bathroom, given the fact that most closets didn't have a toilet. As soon as she was sure that CJ was unable to see her, Bra opened a small box on her dresser, pulling out a small -yet very professional looking- camera. Grinning, she snuck it into a hidden pocket on her skirt, and then strolled over to the bathroom, where CJ sat upon the counter. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized. The older girl shook her head, the universal sign for 'no problem' (also the universal sign for 'no,' but that's a little off topic). Bra situated herself on the counter next to CJ and began working on her face. "So..." she began casually, "What are your thoughts on my brother?" CJ's eyes opened wide. "Well, he's...a nice guy..."  
  
"Oh don't pretend that he's just a friend! I've seen the way you look at him!" she interrupted.  
  
"And how do I look at him?" CJ questioned, offended.  
  
"Like you're head over heels in love, yet hesitant."  
  
"And how would that look?"  
  
Bra thought to herself for a moment, and then she displayed what she thought was the correct action. She crossed her eyes and put on a loopy smile, then quickly stopped and stared down at her feet.  
  
"I beg to differ. There's no way I do that."  
  
"Ah, but you do."  
  
"Sure, sure...ouch! Watch where you put that thing!" CJ rubbed her eye.  
  
"Don't rub it! It'll smear!"  
  
"Ugh...are you done yet?"  
  
"Patience, my child...there, done." CJ turned slowly to look at herself in the mirror. It was most certainly a change, but it looked...rather nice. Her eyes were indeed darker, lined with black. Her lips a deep red, the color of cherries left out in the cold. "Well, what do you think?" Bra asked, eager to her what was thought of her handiwork. "It looks...nice," the girl said, "but shouldn't we be with the other guys by now?" Bra, realizing their situation, grabbed CJ by the arm and dashed out of the room.  
  
"Not this again," grumbled CJ.  
  
******************************************  
  
Trunks: -peers through the bars of a window at the restaurant- I dunno Pan, it looks like they're having a good time in there.  
  
Pan: Wait; let me have a look...  
  
-inside restaurant-  
  
Goten: ...and then he shouted: Cripple fight!  
  
Kanojo: -bursts out laughing- That's quite educated.  
  
Goten: Indeed it is...hey wait, are we actually having fun?  
  
Kanojo: -gasps- Whoa, I think we are...but it doesn't make any sense!  
  
Goten: Sometimes, the best things in life don't make sense...AHHH! What am I saying?  
  
Kanojo: Oh Goten, you make me feel so happy...wha...? NO! Think of Sean!  
  
-outside again-  
  
Trunks: Well, this is confusing.  
  
-due to the sudden awkward shift in the world, Pan's cold heart melts, and she becomes the real Pan that you all love-  
  
Pan: Wow, this feels weird.  
  
Trunks: -is now attracted to her- Hey baby...how's it goin'?  
  
Note: I have just realized that no one in my story ever takes a shower! Then again, neither does anyone in the show...save for that one time Vegeta did, and if you own the VHS of that episode, you see his animated bum with no warning...well, I'm getting off topic once more...Well, the next chapter could be the last one, plus an epilogue, and then, the sequel. In truth, I didn't know where this story was going until maybe chapter 16. Sad, yet true. IMPORTANT: I'M HOLDING A LITTLE CONTEST FOR THE TITLE OF THE SEQUEL! IF YOU HAVE A GOOD IDEA, SUBMIT IT TO ME IN A REVIEW! BEST TITLE WINS : D 


	18. I Have Questions, You Seek Answers

Why, if it isn't you! Welcome! I know, I know...delay delay delay, but it was worth it folks, I promise! I got a whole bunch of mental clarity going for me right now, and I've also locked myself in my room until I get this chapter done. No lie, except maybe I'll go out for potty breaks...  
  
David Bowie: Make sure you don't vomit a crockle!  
  
Kanojo: ...Who let David Bowie in the building?  
  
Trunks: Don't look at me...I think it was that crazy friend of yours...  
  
Kanojo: The one who tells me I smell like hippie juice (incense), and that she thinks I'm a Satanist?  
  
Trunks: Bingo...but why in the world does she find you Satanic?  
  
Kanojo: Not a clue...I'm nearly the exact opposite! -cough- Oh, right, story. Yeah. Well...read away...I guess...  
  
******************************************  
  
Trunks leaned against a pillar, outside of Capsule Corporation's main entrance, hands in his pockets. A very restless Goten sat on the hard concrete next to him, criss-cross applesauce (sorry, I couldn't help it...applesauce!). "Ugh...what are they DOING up there? Watching paint dry? Come ON!" Trunks shook his head. "Goten, has anyone ever told you that you're impatient?" Goten looked perplexed. "Impatient? What's that? Some kind of fish? 'Cause I may have had that before..." Trunks smacked himself in the forehead. Goten, like his father before him, was always thinking about food. "It means not able to wait or sit still without being drugged against your will beforehand." he began. "You may be thinking about carp." Goten blinked. "Oh...well, same thing. But still...what's taking them so long?" Trunks shrugged. "The female mind is an enigma...and no, that's not a kind of salami," he added, silencing any future questions about the unknown word. "Yeah...they're probably making themselves all purdy for us, you think?" Trunks was about to reply to this question, when a loud crashing sound caused him to jerk his head to the site of the disruption.  
  
There, sprawled out on the payment, was a very mangled-looking pair of young women. One of which, was wearing one shoe. "Erm...you guys ok?" Goten questioned, concerned. "Oh yeah, just spiffy. Could you lend a hand, please?" Bra had asked the question openly, but she looked only up at Goten. He immediately grabbed hold of her hands and hoisted her up, back onto her feet. Trunks kneeled down, resting his hand on CJ's shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" CJ slowly lifted her head, and nodded. Rising to her feet, she just had to ask: "Hey, has anyone seen my shoe?" Bra called out a 'Yup,' then tossed it over to her. It appeared to be some form of boot, black, with all kinds of chaotic buckles and such. "Between you and shoe loss..." he kidded. She couldn't help but grin widely. Bra had tossed them to her as they were dashing out the door, and as she hopped along, attempting to put the shoe on, she tripped, crashed into Bra, who had chosen a more reliable pair (Mary Jane's with small skull-etched clasps), and the two had crashed right into the hard pavement just outside of the automatic doors.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to go!" Bra said with glee. "Where are we off to?" Trunks shrugged. "Not a clue. I just though we could go wherever we get the urge to go...maybe have lunch in the park or something?" CJ nodded in agreement, but then realized something very important. "Hey guys...how are we getting from place to place? I mean...this is a pretty big city, way too big for walking. And seeing as how none of us are of legal driving age..." Trunks saw her point. "Well, I suppose we could take the Vespas. They're speedy little things." A few murmurs of 'Yeah' and, 'sure, why not?' were uttered, but their bubble was once again burst. "Sorry to say this, but there are only two of them, and I'm most certainly not going to even attempt running down the road after you guys."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "So? We'll just share them. They're big enough for two." Goten backed away, waving his hands in front of him. "Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to get onto the back of your Vespa, looking like some kind of faggot on vacation." CJ coughed a small 'too late,' sending everyone into fits of laughter. Goten didn't catch on. "What?!" he asked, as the others wiped tears from their eyes. "Look Goten," Bra tried to explain, "what he means is: I'll get on the back of your motorbike, and CJ will get on the back of his! That way, we just look like your girlfriends." The other three turned a dark shade of crimson. "Heh, you guys are EASY to mess with!" she exclaimed, chuckling. Skillfully, she pulled a capsule from one of her hidden pockets, and two Vespas appeared, one green, one yellow. "So, are we off?" She climbed onto the back of the lime green vehicle, followed by Goten, who plunked himself down onto the bike. CJ followed suit, sitting down upon the bright yellow one. Trunks stumbled over to join her. "So, where to?" he asked. "Oh, I know!" Bra cried out. "There's this new place I've been wanting to check out, on the corner of 23rd and Key West."  
  
"And what, may I ask, is this place?" Goten asked.  
  
"You'll see, just drive!" Now, Goten knew well enough not to ask too many questions, so he started up his lime green minion of evil (not a clue where THAT one came from) and sped off. "Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Trunks shouted. He started up the bike of a banana tint, before turning to CJ. "It's probably best if you hold on to me. I'd hate for you to fall of...I'd be forced to recover lost limbs and such..." CJ chuckled a little, then slowly slipped her arms around his waist. He turned a slight pink. "Now, to catch up with the brainless bunch!" And with that, the Vespa raced down the street, slowly gaining on the other contraption that was speeding through the streets at an unusually fast rate.  
  
When they had finally caught up with their companions, they were only a few blocks away from their destination. "So!" CJ called out to Bra, trying to make herself heard over the sound of the motors and the swift rushing of the wind. "How terrifying will this event be?" Bra turned to look at her, laughing. CJ could plainly see that her arms were wrapped snugly around Goten. "Lotsa lotsa torment! Corruption, annoyance, and all kinds of evil!" CJ laughed right along with her. "I'm going to have nightmares," she shouted. Bra grinned, but it was wiped right off her face as the Vespa came to a sudden, screeching halt. Trunks sharply turned his bike to where the other one stood and quickly stopped all movement of the vehicle. "No...not this," Goten began, his voice filled with fear, "ANYTHING but this!" Trunks trembled nervously. CJ blinked.  
  
Oh, now what's so wrong about a karaoke bar?" she questioned innocently. "EVERYTHING..." Goten began to shake. "You're not really going to make me go in there, are you?" Bra was puzzled. She gave him her cutest, little-girl smile. "Oh Goten, you'll go in there with me, won't you? Pweeze Goten, pweeeeze?" Goten turned a bright pink. "Well, I...uh, you see..." But he was cut off. "Oh goody. Let's go!" She quickly grabbed hold of his hand and dashed inside, dragging him along. After watching this spectacle, CJ noticed that Trunks was still trembling. "Feel like escaping?" she questioned, though she already knew what the answer would be. "Yes, I most definitely do," Trunks replied, a wave of relief washing over him. "But, they'll hear the bike's motor...anything within the proximity of this block?" CJ thought about this, and then scanned the area. "Hey, there's a Kinko's. The most magical place on Earth, some call it. Why not head over there?" Trunks laughed, but seeing that CJ was already half way to the tall grey building, he dashed off after her. 'Kinko's? But...isn't that a copy shop?!' he pondered.  
  
Stepping into the new area, he's beliefs were confirmed. It was indeed a copy shop, filled with Xerox machines galore. He spotted CJ near a machine in the far corner of the room. 'Well, at least it's better than karaoke...' he thought to himself as he shuffled over to her. "Check this one out!" she greeted, handing him a piece of paper that contained an image of a very squished, mangled-looking face. CJ's face, to exact. "Hey, I think my mom hit something like this with her car last week..." he said coolly. She put her hands on her hips, pretending to be insulted. "Very funny, now you make one, wise guy." Trunks grinned and stepped over to the machine. He squished his face on to the glass, shutting the top cover-like object as much as possible. CJ hit the large green button, causing a bright flash to sting his eyes. "Ouch," he mumbled, lifting his head out from under the cover-thing, (I must figure out what such a thing is called...) rubbing his eyes. "Serves you right..." CJ smiled as she spoke. She grabbed the newly printed paper. "Oh my, just dazzling." Trunks accepted the page from her, and lifted it up to look at it. "Wow, I am certainly one sexy man- beast." CJ bust into laughter. "I'd best not go waving this around...they just might snag me, and then have me appear on the cover of next month's 'Playgirl.' Best give it to you for safe keeping," he told her. She pretended to wipe tears from her eyes. "I'll treasure it always." she joked, folding the paper and stuffing in into her pocket.  
  
"Think we should go get back to the moronic duo?" Trunks asked. CJ smiled a little, and then nodded. "Sure...they'll come looking sooner or later anyway..." The pair received some odd looks exiting the building, but it didn't faze either one of them. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, neither person could miss the fact that Goten and Bra were both sitting out on the sidewalk, near the bikes. "What did you break NOW Goten?" Trunks asked his friend. Goten shook his head. "This time, it was all her," he told him, pointing to the girl sitting to his left. "Alright," he continued, "then what did YOU break?" Bra stood up, on the defensive. "Hey, I was in there, singing a song, and then the score thing goes up, with a big, fat, 55 on it! Can you BELIEVE it? So, I got pissed off...and I kinda threw the microphone at the ground. The hole's no too awful big though!" Trunks sighed. "How typical of you. It's always something with..." Yet, his words were interrupted, not by speech, or mad cows creating a stampede, but by the sound of CJ's growling stomach. "Hungry?" Trunks asked her. She nodded, slightly embarrassed. Naturally, she was very hungry. She had cut her normal intake down by at LEAST 85%, if not more. Her stomach let out another loud growl. "Oh, shut up, you," she spoke to it. "Hey, I'm kinda hungry too..." Goten complained, though he had eaten a total of 47 pancakes for breakfast. And that was just the PANCAKES.  
  
"Well, it's getting to be around lunch time...anyone see some form of food stop?" Bra surveyed the area. "There's a McDonald's over yonder," she stated. "Sounds good to me," everyone else said, all at once. Trunks chuckled. "Well, I'd call that a unanimous vote...McDonald's it is!" (A few moments later...) Upon entering the McDonald's, Trunks was relieved to see that there were few people in the dining area. Fast food places sucked when they were full of people. "You guys take a seat over there, I'll go order." The other three nodded in unison, relocating themselves to a booth in the far corner of the room. Trunks stepped up to the counter, for there was no line. Surprising for this time of day. "Can I help you?" greeted a very flustered-looking, purple-haired young girl (Would you look at that? It's me, at my McJob!)  
  
"Yes, I'll take...oh, about 126 double cheeseburgers, 12 apple pies, and 4 twenty piece nuggets please?" The girl didn't seem the least bit shocked. She'd been having a rough day, and this kind of thing was bound to happen. "Would you like fries with that?" she asked brightly. "Sure, 16 of those...and an order of chocolate chip cookies as well." The girl handed him his receipt, and was about to give him his total, when a loud shout came from the kitchen area behind her. "ALRIGHT, WHO LOCKED A GIRL IN THE FREEZER?!" The girl lifted off her yellow "I'm lovin' it" visor and tossed it behind her. "That's my cue!" she said cheerfully, quickly dashing around the counter and out the glass front door. She was soon followed out by three others, all screaming various forms of 'Get back here!' Trunks shrugged, tossing two $100 bills onto the counter. That would be enough to cover it, he was sure.  
  
Making his way back to the table, he heard a loud shriek come from somewhere near the kitchen area. It was no doubt a result of his very large order. Sliding into the corner booth, next to CJ, he couldn't help but smirk. "This place has really gone to hell," he plainly stated. "TELL me about it..." Bra mumbled. After a few moments of good-natured conversation, their order arrived at the table. It was all balanced onto one tray, which was so heavy that it had to be carried out by three grown men. As the three 'openly Saiyan' teens began to work their way down the cheeseburger pyramid, CJ slipped under the table, only to appear again, standing at the opposite side. (I always did this as a kid...) "Sorry, but I need to use the bathroom!" she called out, walking to the door on the opposite side of the room, and quickly entering.  
  
Bra saw this as her ideal opportunity. "Look!" she called out, pointing in the direction of a large window. "It's...the apocalypse!" Goten and Trunks both turned their heads in the designated direction. "Hey, I don't see any apocalypse!" Goten stated, bluntly. "Where are all of the explosions, the chaos and turmoil?!" Trunks smacked himself in the forehead. Turning back around, he could see his sister stuffing something into her pocket. She quickly looked up and smiled innocently. "My, what's taking CJ so long in there? I'd best go check on her!" she said, her tone cute and clueless. "But...hasn't she only been gone like, 15 seconds?" Goten pondered. "Oh...right, well...uhh...girl talk! That's right, girl talk!" she exclaimed, following CJ's example by sliding under the table. Goten and Trunks exchanged knowing glances. "Women," they both muttered, continuing with their meal.  
  
Several minutes later, the pair returned from the restroom, sliding back into their seats. "Enjoy your quality time in the loo?" Trunks asked jokingly. "Oh yes," CJ put in, "I've discovered that when I'm away from you two, my IQ goes up!" Goten glared at her. "Are you saying that I give of essence of stupidity?" CJ thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, something like that," This caused the entire table to erupt with laughter. But nothing good lasts forever. Not two minutes after the girls had returned, and Goten had finally stopped his pouting, a tall, dark- haired man who had been sitting in the opposite corner rose from his chair. He was wearing a black business suit, complete with a red tie. He stopped his slow march as he reached the table that out young friends occupied. Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Trunks asked the man, confused. The man grinned widely. "Yes, I have a question for the young lady with the red shirt?" CJ's heart felt numb. This man frightened her. "Excuse me, but does the name Tyler sound familiar to you?" She was shocked. She dared not make eye contact with him as she softly shook her head no. "No you say? Well now, how about Chris?" Her eyes opened wide. He bent down, bringing his face closer to hers. She had no choice but to look into his eyes. They were a vibrant yellow, the color of the sun at midday. "You may try to hide yourself, but your new appearance doesn't fool me. Your eyes, my dear. Your eyes tell your story. I know exactly who you are. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she stuttered. "You never were a good liar," he sneered. "If I had the jurisdiction, I would bring you in right now." CJ bit her bottom lip. Hard.  
  
Trunks took this opportunity to slide swiftly out of the booth he had been residing in, standing straight and tall, looking directly into the eyes of the man, who was only a few inches taller than he. "Listen," he began, his voice holding a small, yet noticeable amount of rage, "if you have any brains in your head, you will leave this building, and never bother any of my friends again." The man smirked. "Ah, the young Master Briefs. Playing the part of the hero, I see. I will gladly exit this establishment, but rest assured, I will be speaking with your little girlfriend soon." This nearly pushed him over the edge. "OUT!" he shouted, directly into the man's face. The mysterious man smirked, then slowly walked through the front door.  
  
"Who WAS that guy?" Bra asked her, suddenly very worried. "Do you want me to go beat him up for you?" Goten asked seriously. CJ chuckled a little, her breathing pattern slowly returning to normal. "No, that'll be quite unnecessary. I've have no idea who that man was, but he's gone now, so I'm just fine." Trunks sat back down, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked slightly up at him. His eyes were filled with concern. "Thank you for getting rid of him," she told him, with gratitude. He just nodded, as if to say 'no problem.' After a few moments of silence, Bra decided to strike up a conversation. "So, let's head out, shall we? Time to plan out next move..."  
  
As the group got up from the table, headed for the door, Trunks couldn't keep his wandering mind from irritating him. 'Who was that guy? She says she's never seen him before, but I know better. That was genuine fear in her eyes.' His thoughts were swimming through his mind at an uncontrollable speed. Something had happened to CJ, something terrible. He knew that he needed to know what it was, but he wasn't about to just come right out and question her. No, he wouldn't do that, but he WOULD find out what it was that haunted her. That almost unnoticeable darkness hidden in her eyes. He would find out what it all meant. He just hoped that time would come soon...  
  
...before it was too late.  
  
******************************************  
  
Holy CRUMPETS everyone, this is the longest chapter that I've ever written...and it's not even that long! -sob- I really am trying...  
  
...  
  
Kanojo: Hey, where's Goten with a smart-alecky comment?  
  
...  
  
Kanojo: HELLO?!  
  
...  
  
Kanojo: But...I'm lost without the criticism! Oh...I need Goten...  
  
Goten: Ha! I knew you needed me...  
  
Kanojo: And your criticism is always greeted with a rash action by me, sooo...  
  
Goten: Sorry, I've hidden the fishbowl.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
Pan: So...are they madly in love yet?  
  
Trunks: What does it matter? You've got me now, you know...  
  
Pan: Yes, but I want Kanojo to have someone...she'll soon find out that I gave away Sean B...  
  
Trunks: You mean, to that writer friend of hers? What was her name...Rug Doctor?  
  
Pan: No, I think it was Dirt Devil...  
  
Trunks: Eh...something to do with making your floors clean.  
  
Pan: Well, I'll play the part of Kanojo...-ahem- So, you like? I worked crazy mondo hard on this one, you have to review or I'll go nuts. Alright, laterz!  
  
Trunks: Wow, you're good at that.  
  
Pan: It's a gift...and a curse.  
  
(Note: 3,374 words yo! Trippin' bling fo' sheezy!) 


	19. And When Finally You KNOW

Well everyone, the end is constantly getting closer. As a matter of fact, this will be the last chapter before the Epilogue/ Prologue to the sequel! (if said sequel ends up being written...) The sad part is...I really don't want it to end. If I could, I would never end it...I'd keep writing meaningless chapters...taking forever between updates...  
  
Goten: -gurgle- Oh man, not THIS again –sloshing sounds-  
  
Kanojo: ...stuffing Goten's head into nearly impossible places...-sigh- I think I've really just fallen in love with this story. It's been over TWO WHOLE YEARS for cripes sake...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Pan: Ugh...I forgot that she still had that toilet to get him with...  
  
Trunks: Listen, you'll be taking the full heat if she finds out about Sean B, right?  
  
Pan: ...that's not going to happen! I suppose we'll have to resort to plan...Q!  
  
Trunks: -gasp- No, anything but that...  
  
Pan: Yes, indeed...-notices you- Hey...you can't see my evil plotting! Go on, shoo! Read the story, or do something productive for a change...sheesh.  
  
Stepping out of the front entrance to the McDonald's Goten stretched his arms upward, failing to stifle a yawn. He lazily let his arms fall back down to his sides. "Soo..." he began, "what to do?" His fellow amigos shrugged in unison. No one had any form of idea as to what to do with their remaining time. The small cluster began to walk down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of which they had come. It was as if they were all in silent agreement of the fact that, there had to be something better that way. After several minutes of walking in silence, they came upon a small tavern that sparked a sudden interest in Bra. "Tainted Glass Tavern," the sign read, "Nightly Karaoke." Seeing this, Trunks quickly snagged her by the collar of her shirt, marching on. Bra crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph."  
  
A good ten minutes later, once Bra had finally ended her pouting and re-joined the lively bunch in a newly brought up conversation, things were thought to have returned to...well, as normal as they could get. That was until CJ saw THEM. She froze in place. "Oh no..." Trunks came to a stop, putting his hand over his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "What, what's wrong?" Bra questioned. She looked obviously concerned. "Oh, it's nothing really...it's just that CJ has this thing about..." but he was quickly cut off. "BIRDS!" the brown-haired girl shouted, dashing across the street to a small park, where a large group of birds were currently residing. "Thought you'd come back for more, did you? Victory shall be mine!" she called out to them, waving her arms frantically in the air.  
  
Goten couldn't help but snicker a little, as Bra had completely lost all over her common sense, and was now lying on the sidewalk, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her pale face. Trunks continued shaking his head, a small smile on his face. "Hey!" he called out to her, not being able to resist. "Let's try and keep the ADD down to a minimum, you think?" From across the street, CJ looked over at him, sticking her tongue out. He couldn't help but chuckle. This was absolutely priceless. It was then that Trunks began thinking... 'I wish every day could be just like this. With my friends and I, out enjoying life,' His eyes drifted to CJ, who was now being chased by the very birds that she had harassed just moments earlier. 'I...I want to begin each day with her smiling face...I never want this to end. But...does it have to end?' Trunks thought about this. He knew in his heart that something terrible was bound to happen. He always got an empty, sickening feeling when something was about to go wrong. But that didn't mean he couldn't pray that this time, just this once, he would be wrong.  
  
After several more minutes of 'chase,' CJ seemed a little worn out. Maybe that was the reason she didn't notice the large rock that was in her way, or maybe it was just out of pure carelessness. Whatever the cause, she tripped over it, smashing into the ground for the second time that day. Trunks quickly rushed over to her. She didn't appear to be moving. "CJ, are you alright?" he asked, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice. Rolling her onto her back, he could see the small frown on her face. "Ouch..." she mumbled, reaching up to rub the spot where her head had made contact with the ground. He let out a sigh of relief. "What? Thought I was dead?" She laughed. "It takes a lot more than a little fall to get rid of me, mister." Trunks could feel a smile forming on his face. "Hey, I have every right to worry! I'd have to make funeral arrangements, pick out the flowers, dig a hole..." CJ stuck her tongue out at him again. "You're such a...poogledink." Trunks scratched his head. "And what, may I ask, is a poogledink?" She only smirked. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
Now during this small conversation, neither Trunks nor CJ seemed to notice how small the distance between them was becoming. Of course, one person on the sidelines had. Bra grinned widely. She was quite proud of herself for being well-prepared for once, as this was not usually the case. She returned her focus to the girl lying in the grass, with the young man kneeling down to her. "I don't fear death," she could hear him say. CJ raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what do you fear, oh mighty one?" Their faces were just inches apart. Trunks smirked, and was about to answer when a sudden 'click' and a bright flash interrupted his thoughts. "My sister with a camera, while I'm in a situation that could be twisted around to make it a very awkward moment," was his serious reply. He slowly turned to his sister. "Bra, run. Fast."  
  
She complied, and she and Goten, who had decided to follow her example, sped down the sidewalk to the Vespas, laughing as they were followed by two VERY flustered- looking teenagers, who all the while were silently plotting revenge.  
  
Later, at Capsule Corp...  
  
Bra and CJ stood in the small, closet-like developing room on Capsule Corp.'s third floor. One bent over a desk, vigorously working on some form of equation, the other frantically trying to figure out what she was supposed to do with the small bottle of some solution in her hand. "Now...what exactly is this stuff supposed to do?" CJ questioned the younger girl. "Well...that right there just happens to be almond extract...Wait, WHY is that in here?!" Bra pondered, looking up from her paper. "That is one of those questions that just can't be answered..." she replied, setting the bottle on the end of the small table that Bra was currently occupying. "And what exactly is that you're working on? Some kind of math problem?" Bra laughed and shook her head, lifting up the sheet of notebook paper. "Actually, it's just a drawing of a can of spray cheese..." CJ blinked. "Oh...I was way off."  
  
"So, when will those pictures be done?" CJ asked, gesturing towards a small machine that was –clink clinking- away, soon to produce the pictures that had been taken on their earlier 'adventure.' The object had been put in the room several months ago, replacing the standard developing procedures, requiring only a fraction of the time. Bra had whined and complained that it "just wasn't as much fun," but her rants were ignored. Nothing could go un-advanced in THIS building.  
  
"I suppose you'll be crashing over here then?" Bra asked, already knowing that she would be.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble. Are you sure I won't be imposing?"  
  
"Of course not! I want you to feel comfortable in my home, you know," the younger girl stated. Just earlier, she had discovered that CJ wouldn't sit on or anywhere near her couch, claiming that she was perfectly content on the floor.  
  
"So..." Bra began, attempting to kill time, "how are things between you and that special someone?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure you do. You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to rape him."  
  
"I still don't understand what you're trying to say."  
  
"Don't make me come over there and sit on you." Among many of CJ's other paranoia's, Bra had discovered that the girl had quite the personal space bubble. Thankfully, a loud buzz filled the room, similar to the kind you'd hear on a washing machine. CJ dashed to the machine, a look of relief detectable on her face.  
  
Bra beat her there. "Nuh-uh. There's no way I'm letting you destroy the evidence!" Using a rather swift maneuver, she bolted towards the machine, darted under CJ's legs, and smacked her hand on a large green button that caused a small stack of photos to immediately appear in a small tray near the bottom of the machine. Sitting down on a nearby table, she began flipping through them. When she came to a certain picture, she smirked slightly and handed it to CJ. "I think you'd better take this one. It's a bit too sexually explicit for my liking."  
  
CJ couldn't help but feel...well, she didn't know exactly WHAT she felt as she examined the black and white snapshot in her hand. The photo contained two people. A windblown-looking Trunks held a sleeping CJ in his strong arms, while quietly laying a feather-light kiss on her pale cheek. Any living person could have looked at this picture and seen all of the love bursting from its quiet serenity.  
  
Looking at this photo, this moment in time that she would never remember though always remain a part of, a wall inside of her heart was torn down, and she KNEW. Dropping to her knees on the cold tile floor, she knew. She knew how she felt. She knew her heart. She knew all that she wanted. All that she would ever need.  
  
And letting out a tiny sob, she hugged the photo to her chest and cried.  
  
Kanojo: It's almost over, kiddies. Can you believe it?  
  
Goten: Hey, where do you keep the towels?  
  
Kanojo: Goten, please don't drip all over my beautiful floor.  
  
Goten: Well if I had a towel...  
  
Kanojo: Details, details...  
  
Somewhere other than there...  
  
Trunks: They're not in love yet?  
  
Pan: Ahh, don't you see? This is how Kano falls in love.  
  
Trunks: That's something I didn't know.  
  
Pan: So I suppose I'll be closing for her again?  
  
Trunks: It looks that way.  
  
Pan: Well, let's see...first, Kanojo would like to thank her pal Jessaboo for supplying her with Bra's character and comments in the latter part of this story.  
  
Trunks: Uhh...Jessaboo?  
  
Pan: She must have weird parents.  
  
Trunks: Maybe they're pirates.  
  
Pan: SURE they are Trunks...secondly, Kano wants to say that she loves you all, especially Brady. And Boomer. And Boomer's bling bling.  
  
Trunks: I'm not gonna ask.  
  
Pan: That's prolly for the best. Laterz, cracka lackas!


End file.
